


Hidden in Plain Sight

by horsefeathers, snowflake123



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Deduction overload, Deja Vu, Gen, Lies, Original Character(s), Panic Attack, Past enemies, Regeneration, Secrets, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and the Doctor lost the most important person. They had lost Tara, when she was just 13. She had been shot, and the Doctor and Catherine thought she couldn't regenerate. But the Doctor was able to save Tara's life, without Catherine knowing about it. Two years later, Catherine sees a girl that looks exactly like Tara. This girl also has the same first name as her sister, but her last name is Holmes. So how could this girl be her sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short. But to me, the rest is pretty good.

It started with just one word, one name to be exact. That name was Tara, but she was gone now and Catherine would never see her again. Until this one day when she was on Earth.

Catherine was just walking around London, it had been two years since her sister died. It still pained her to think about what had happened, and when she heard that name again, she looked to see who shouted it.

Across the street, a 15 year old girl, with brown hair, and brown eyes was running down the street. She was wearing a black coat, blue jeans, black shoes, and a blue t-shirt.

Catherine watched the girl turn as her name was called.

“Tara! Tara Holmes get back here right now!”

Catherine saw a look of shock on the girl’s face, and watched her form the word _nope_. Then she took off again, and shouted to someone.

“Dad if this plan of yours doesn’t work, I swear I’ll kill you and I’ll hide your corpse so no one can find it!”

“Tara?” Catherine asked herself. She shook her head thinking of how impossible that idea was. Tara noticed someone standing across the street, but didn’t have time to get a good look at her. At the time, she was running from someone, who knew her too well, that was a suspect of first degree murder. By the time she had reached where she was supposed to meet Sherlock and John, there were already police there waiting for her, and the suspect. She quickly ducked behind a few cops before coming to a halt next to a squad car. In the Tardis, Catherine was in the control room thinking about how this girl looked like her sister, and had the same name as her sister. But her last name was Holmes. Maybe she should stick around to get a few more glimpses of this girl.

The next day, Catherine went out to walk around London and to see if she couldn’t find Tara again. At Baker Street, Tara had told John that she was going out for a bit.

“Don’t be out too late. Sherlock already got a new case from someone, and he might need your help again.”

“Yeah, as bait. Again. Count me out for this one.”

John nodded, and Tara left the flat. A few blocks down the road, Tara was watching the sky as she walked, and wasn’t completely paying attention where she was going. She bumped into someone, and quickly apologized.

“I’m sorry. Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Catherine looked at Tara as she said. “That’s okay.”

Tara smiled, and walked off. She looked back at Catherine as she walked. _Strange._ She thought. _Why do I feel like I know her?_ She shrugged, and continued walking down the street. Later that evening, Tara was dragged into running around London with Sherlock, and John. They passed an alley, and Tara hadn’t noticed Catherine standing there. Catherine watched Tara run by, then turned and walked off.

 _Not yet._ She told herself. _Not yet._ Catherine knew that this girl who looked like Tara and had the same name, wasn’t her sister. But that didn’t stop her from planning something. Over the next couple of days, Catherine had seen Tara several times, but hadn’t said a word to her. That is until one night when Tara was on another case with the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara ran past an alley and noticed someone standing there from the corner of her eye. She stopped and went back, the person wasn’t there anymore, so she rounded the corner, and there she was. A teenage girl, about her age. She had dark blue jeans, a purple button up shirt, and a long royal blue coat. Her hands were in her pockets. And she stood there, like she knew something.

Tara spoke up. “Well, I think it’s about time we met, what about you?”

“You mean it’s about time you met me. I already know who you are.”

“How? Wait, don’t answer that. But what do you mean it’s about time I met you?”

Catherine stepped forwards. “My name’s Catherine.”

“I know this can go without saying, but screw it. I’m Tara Holmes.”

“I know. Sherlock Holmes is your father. You live with him and John Watson at 221B Baker Street. Your landlady’s name is Mrs. Hudson.”

“Wow, you sure get around a lot. So then you probably know some of the people I know. Tell me I’m right.” Tara gave a slight smug look like her father’s.

“Yep.”

“Right, well is there something interesting you have for us? And if so then it has to wait because we’re already working on something.”

“Something for your father, no. Something for you, yes.”

“Well it has to take a number. I’m busy.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“I am. Well I was until I saw you again.” She gave a frustrated sigh. “What do you want?”

“Oh, I don’t know, if you really are that busy…” Catherine began to walk away.

“No wait. No one notices I’m gone. I do my own cases sometimes. What is it that you need help with?”

“I don’t need your help.”

“Alright then. What is it that you said you have for me and not my dad?”

Catherine turns. “You need mine.”

“What do you mean?”

Catherine smiles, then winks. “Bye.”

“Wait, what do you mean?!” Tara runs off down the streets, then turns a corner where Tara loses her.

“Dammit not again.”

******

 A few weeks later Tara hadn’t heard from or seen Catherine. Until one day her phone went off, while she was alone in the flat.

_Hello Tara. Did you miss me?_

_C_

_How did you get my number?_

_TH_

_I’m clever. Almost cleverer than you._

_C_

_I’d call your bluff, but I have met people more clever than me._

_TH_

_I’m sure you have questions, so I’ll meet you_

_C_

_Alright, where and when?_

_TH_

_I’m outside and down the street. When you reach the first alleyway, I’m there._

_C_

_Right like I’m going to believe that. The last time I met someone in an alley, it turned out to be a trap. Mycroft wasn’t really happy with dad about it._

_TH_

_Sorry, but that’s the only place within a block that I can land without alerting the entire British Government._

_C_

_Land?_

_TH_

_I’ll be outside on the streets if you’d like._

_C_

_Yeah that would be best._

_TH_

_See you there._

_C_

Tara walked outside and informed Mrs. Hudson she’s going out.

After a few moments she meets up with Catherine once more. Catherine was leaning against a building, arms crossed, and waiting. She looks over at Tara. “So you actually showed up.”

Tara crosses her arms. “Well yeah, you’re offering to give me answers. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You implied that you were scared to.”

“Me? Scared? Ha never. I’ve been taught to not be scared.”

“That’s too bad. Scared keeps you alive.” She stood up. “I want to show you something.” She walked into the alleyway.

“Hey where are you going?” Tara followed right behind.

Catherine walked up to a big blue police box, and began to unlock the door.

“An old police box. That’s what you wanted to show me?”

The door unlocked, and Catherine stands back to open it. "No. This isn’t an ordinary police box.” Catherine smiles to Tara. “Come on in.”

Tara steps in behind Catherine. Her jaw drops, as she backs out she shouts. “No way. That’s impossible. How?”

“It’s called the Tardis. It stands for time and relative dimension in space.”

“I think my heart rate picked up. I just…it’s like…I have absolutely no words to express how I feel right now.”

“That’s more than other people say.”

“What have other people said then?”

“It’s bigger on the inside.”

“Well that’s a bit obvious isn’t it?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“No, no this isn’t real. I’m, I’m…no this isn’t real. No, it is real.” Tara walks out. “Why can’t I be wrong for once? Please just once let me be wrong.”

“Why would you want to be wrong?”

“Ha why you ask? Because, I have received at least 79% of my dad’s personality. That includes being able to deduce things and people. I know reality from fantasy better than others. That’s why I want to be wrong.”

“Did I mention that it can travel through time and space?”

“I think the name might be a little self-explanatory.”

“Yeah. Most people don’t realize that.”

“Well…I uh.”

“Have you figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out?”

“The only way I could posses this kind of technology.”

Tara clears her throat, and takes a deep breath. “Okay. This kind of technology is at least a thousand years ahead of Earth, so you must be from the future. But it’s kind of difficult to get any other information from you. But when I look at this, the ship must be at least a thousand years or so old, thus coming to my conclusion of you being from far off into the future. Tell me I’m…” Tara took a shaky breath and repeated her last words. “Tell me I’m right.”

“Wrong. Try again.”

“I don’t know. Here’s one thing. Yes! I’m wrong thank you!”

Catherine smiles. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh it’s Christmas. Okay, so if you’re not from the future. Then when are you from?”

Catherine stuck out her hand. “Hi, my name’s Catherine and I’m not from this planet.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tara stepped back, a little confused. "You’re kidding right?”

“You’re not even slightly weirded out?”

“Um, maybe a little. Why? Should I?”

“No. I’m one of the nice ones. I actually helped save this planet several times.”

“Nice ones? What?”

“Are you surprised that there are more than one type of aliens? Let’s see, there’s Daleks, Silurians, Racnoss, Atraxy, Cybermen, Sontarans, Adipose…”

“Wait what?!”

“…And Judoon.” Catherine looks back at Tara. “I’m sorry, am I overwhelming you?”

Tara places her hands on the sides of her head, and backs up against the wall. “I…I…” Tara makes a small whine of discomfort.

“It’s alright. This, it's all perfectly normal.”

Tara slowly shakes her head. “N…no this is not normal.” Tara starts to slide to the ground. “This isn’t normal.”

Catherine kneels down to comfort her. “It’s normal for me. Just take it easy, you’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Tara stares off and starts taking deep breaths and mumbles. “No, not real. Not real, not real…”

“No Tara, I’m not kidding. But I can tell, deep down in your gut, you trust me, don’t you?”

“I…don’t know.”

“Otherwise you wouldn’t have come.”

“I…uh.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Catherine stands up. “You know, for someone of your intellect, I would think that you would be able to form a sentence.”

Tara clears her throat and stands up. “Sorry. I’m fine now. I think. So, if you’re not from here, then where are you from?”

“Gallifrey.”

“Okay. Is there anyone else you travel with? I mean, if you travel alone, then you would go mad. But clearly and obviously you haven’t so there must be someone else with you.”

“My dad.”

“Alright. And what’s his name?”

“The Doctor.”

“No first name or last name?”

“Just, the Doctor.”

Tara said the name to herself. “Right okay. So I guess my next question is. Back when we first met, you said that I needed your help. Why?”

“Oh.” Catherine makes an embarrassed look. “I just said that to get your attention.”

“Lovely. Well, you now have my undivided attention. So tell me what you want to tell me.”

“I already have.”

“Enlighten me. Never mind I think I get it. So, is there anything else at all that you would like to tell me?”

“Um… how do I say this?” Catherine rubs the back of her neck. “Would you like to come with me?”

“And do what exactly?”

“Travel with me and my dad.”

“I could probably come up with an excuse as to why I won’t be home for a few days. But it's really hard to lie to my dad so I’ll have to be convincing. Oh a project or experiment that involves my dad and his flatmate. This should be fun.” Tara looks off with a slight dark look. “But remember I can deduce everything and everyone, I can’t turn it off. Trust me I’ve tried, but let’s give it a shot.”

“I wouldn’t want you to.”

“Oh please I’m on school holiday anyways. It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“I meant I wouldn’t want you to turn off your deductions. Unless, it puts us in a bad position.”

“I literally can’t turn it off. But I do stop to think about what I say. Unlike some people I know.” Tara subconsciously looks back to Baker Street.

“So, you want to come? It can get a bit weird at times. And dangerous.”

“Please I face danger every time I walk out of the flat. Dad does have his enemies. And for weird, I’ve seen deaths weirder than what you’re letting on.”

Catherine raises an eyebrow “Are you sure?”

“Dead sure.”

“Then let’s go find my dad.”

“Wait, you don’t know where he is?”

“Um, yeah. He could be anywhere right now.”

Tara hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. “You don’t know do you?”

Catherine inhales deeply. “No, but he’s somewhere in the city. And I can find him.” Catherine walks back into the Tardis.

“How?” Tara walks right behind her.

“I’m gonna call him.” Catherine takes out her cell phone and hooks it up to the control panel.

“He has his own phone?”

“No. I slipped it into his pocket before he left. It’s a friend’s. She left it here before she left.”

“Oh, speaking of phones. How did you get my number? You never answered that question. Not properly that is.”

“I used the Tardis, just like I’m doing now.”

“You used the Tardis to get my phone number?”

“Yes.” Catherine pats the control panel. “She’s very helpful.”

“You’re calling it she?”

“She’s alive, so it seems appropriate.”

“There’s so many things you’ll have to explain to me. Like for instance, how can a ship be alive?”

“That, you’ll have to figure out by yourself.”

“How?”

Catherine just smiles. Tara shoots her a glare that can make just about anyone go weak in the knees from fear. Catherine glances back at her, then goes back to the controls.

“Is that supposed to impress me?”

“It usually strikes a little fear in those I use it on. Even dad, and he’s the one who taught me to ignore fear. But you. Well, I don’t know what to say.”

“I’ve been shot before. I’ve almost died so many times I’ve lost count.” Catherine turns and looks her in the eye. “So, yes, your little death stare doesn’t scare me.”

“It’s not a…never mind. Did she find him yet?”

“Almost…” She turns to the scanner as it beeps. “Got him.” Catherine makes her way down the ramp and out the door. “Let’s go.”

Tara turns on her heels. “Wait up. Do you even know where to go?”

“Yep.”

Tara mumbles under her breath. “It's like running with dad.”

Catherine turns to face Tara. “You sound like my sister.”

“And who’s your sister?”

Catherine closes her eyes and sighs. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Tara moves her eyes up and down Catherine, doing a once over. “You lost her didn’t you?” There’s a touch of tenderness in her tone.

“Yeah.” Catherine takes a deep breath.

“How? If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I wouldn’t know how to explain it to you.”

“Okay, well you could try.”

Catherine takes a deep shaky breath, then composes herself. “She, uh, was killed right in front of me.” She begins to tear up. “And I couldn’t save her.”

Tara instinctively pulled Catherine into a hug. “I’m sorry. I never should’ve asked.”

“It’s okay.” Catherine wipes her eyes and takes another deep breath. “Look at me, now I’m crying.” She gives a half sad smile.

Tara purses her lips, then smiles a little. “Well, we uh. We should go find your dad.”

“Yeah, about that. There’s probably something I should mention.” Catherine looked embarrassed.

Tara got curious. “What?”

“My sister, uh, she kind of looked like you.”

“Oh.”

“That’s what caught my attention about you in the first place.”

Tara blinks, her gaze somewhere else. When she blinks again, her gaze is back on Catherine. “So, what would I be like to you then? Some kind of look a like replacement?”

“And, now this is going to sound really, really weird, her name was Tara too.” She looks down at her shoes, very embarrassed now. “I’m not sure why this is happening, out of the entire universe full of people. I just happen to find someone who is just like my dead sister.” She sighs and begins to walk away. “I’m sorry if I’ve wasted your time.”

“No you didn’t waste my time. Honest you didn’t. Trust me.” Tara gives a small smile.

Catherine cracks a smile and walks back over. “Come on then. Allons-y.”

“I haven’t taken that many language classes, enlighten me, what does that mean?”

“It's French, for let’s go.”

“Oh. Yeah I think I’ll learn a lot more from you than my own family. And it's just me, dad, and my uncle if you’re just doing blood family.”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll learn a lot more than French.”

“Can’t wait.” Tara smiled, catching her tongue between her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine led the way down the streets, until they reached a place where Catherine stopped.

“Why are we stopping?”

“This is where it said he is. Now, we wait.” Catherine crossed her arms and leaned against the building.

Tara rolled her eyes a bit. “Alright.”

It wasn’t long until a tall man in a long dark brown trench coat rounded the corner. His brown hair was kind of sticky-uppy and he had a kind face. Catherine stood up and smiled when she saw him.

“Hey dad.”

Tara’s jaw nearly dropped when she saw him. All she could get out was a quiet whoa.

He smiled and nodded towards Catherine. “Catherine.” He said. That’s when he noticed Tara. His smile disappeared and a little color left his face. “Who’s this?” His question was projected towards Catherine, though not taking his eyes off Tara for one second.

Tara knew who the question was for, but answered it anyway. “I’m Tara A. Holmes, daughter of London’s only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. And you sir look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Tara?” He asked her. “Your name is Tara?”

“Yes sir.”

The Doctor looked back to Catherine, who was trying to keep quiet. “Catherine, what are you trying to do?”

Catherine pursed her lips and thought carefully before answering. “I thought she could come with us, just this once. Please?”

Tara looked between Catherine and the Doctor, a little confused by what was going on. She held her tongue and waited for something to be directed towards her.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Catherine, this isn’t how you solve all your problems. I miss her as much as you do, but this isn’t the way to go about it.”

Catherine bit her lip. “That’s not why.” She looked up at him pleadingly. “Just this one trip, just this once. Ask her.”

He turned to Tara. “So?”

“Oh let’s set a few things straight. I know I look like her sister. I know I have the same name as her. But I’m completely different. I have 79% of my dad’s personality. I can deduce everything and everyone. There’s no turning it off, but I know how to choose my words carefully. And I’ve made my decision when I was with her. It's my school holiday and I have nothing better to do than listen to my dad talk to himself all day about this case he has, so I’m going.”

The Doctor looked curious. “Sherlock Holmes is your father?”

“Yes London’s only consulting detective. And he has a friend named John Watson.”

He turned to Catherine. “Really? Sherlock Holmes’s daughter?”

Catherine shrugged. Feeling a little offended Tara asked. “And what’s wrong with having Sherlock Holmes’s daughter?”

He sighed once again. “I have no problem with your father. You can come.”

“Do you know him or something? Oh and you should know I’m persistent when I want answers so…” Tara left it at that knowing someone will catch on.

Catherine cracked a smile. The Doctor turned back to her. “But only this once.”

Catherine nodded. Tara cleared her throat at the Doctor, waiting for her answer. Catherine spoke up instead. “No, we don’t know him. But we’ve heard of him.”

“Oh. Of course it's so obvious, not everyone knows him, but have heard of him. Why didn’t I see the obvious? It was right there. Yeah, I’m so much like him.”

“So.” Catherine said. “Shall we get going?”

“Yeah, I just need to tell dad I won’t be back for a few days.” Tara turns and walks back to Baker Street.

****** 

After convincing John and Sherlock that she’ll be at a friend’s house for awhile, she, Catherine and the Doctor go to the Tardis. The Doctor and Catherine kept pace behind her and the Doctor’s attention shifted back to Catherine. “By the way Catherine, I noticed the Tardis wasn’t where I had parked it. Where did you take her? I’m starting to regret teaching you how to fly her.”

Tara hears the question and breaks a smile. “It’s a block away from our flat. I’ll show you.”

Catherine nodded back towards her then continued with the Doctor. “You didn’t teach me that much. I learned the rest by myself.”

Tara turns and while walking backwards asks. “You have to learn how? I think it looks kind of simple.” She trips a little, nearly losing her footing, but regains it quickly. “You know someone needs to fix that old uneven spot in the sidewalk. It's been like that for a long time.”

The Doctor and Catherine smile back at her in unison, with a look that made Tara feel like a child. Tara shoots her glare once more and says.

“It's not funny. I have a colorful vocabulary. I know how to say a few things in a different language and I will use it.”

“It's not as easy as it looks. It's meant to be flown by six pilots at a time and we have to make do with only two.” Catherine explains. “And don’t swear.”

“Well now you have a third.”

“I don’t think you’ll be learning how to fly the Tardis.” Catherine said, her expression serious.

“I’m a fast learner.”

“No.” Catherine’s tone was so serious not even the Doctor dared to argue with her.

“Why not?”

Catherine gave her a glare, warning her not to say anything else.

“I’ve been given that look before. Tell me why not.”

“It’ll only be the one trip, then you’re going back home. Just the one, so you have no need to learn.”

Tara sighs and rolls her eyes. Then throws her hands up in defeat. “Fine whatever.”

Catherine gave her a curt nod, then follows the Doctor into the Tardis.

“Oh hey. You never told me what kind of alien you were. Did I mention you don’t look like one?”

“How would you know what an alien looks like?”

“I have my theories.”

“I’m a Time Lord. Or, I suppose, Time Lady.”

“What’s a Time Lord or Lady?”

“That’s what I am.”

“Okay, but explain. What is their make up? What can they do?”

“Well, me and my dad, we just travel.”

“Okay, is there anything else important about Time Lords that I should know? Anything at all?”

Catherine swallows hard. “Well, I guess I could tell you.”

“Do go on.”

“Well, me and my dad, we’re the only one’s left.”

“And?”

“Our entire planet is gone.”

“Oh, but there’s more. There’s something else about you. Don’t try to lie, I’m a consulting detective’s daughter, it doesn’t work. I’ll be able to figure it out sooner or later.”

“Earth is the only thing close to a home I have left.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. But there’s still something more.” Tara hit a moment of realization. “I asked for make up and you never told me.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I mean, what do you have that we don’t? What can you do that we can’t?”

“I can do everything you can and more. I’m clever than humans by nature and stronger. Anatomy is basically the same, except where humans have only one, I have two hearts.” She pointed to each heart as she says that.

“Prove it.”

Catherine turned to the Doctor. “Can I borrow your stethoscope?”

He gave her a confused look, then reaches into his pocket and hands it to her. Catherine then gives it to Tara. “Go ahead. Listen.”

Tara places it on both sides of Catherine’s chest and hears two heart beats. “Whoa, you weren’t kidding. Okay new question, how did this fit in his pocket?”

“They’re bigger on the inside.”

“Of course. So, where are we going?”

“Oh, I don’t know. When or where did you have in mind?”

"I don't know. What about you?"

“Where do you want to go? I’ve already been to so many places, I don’t want to choose. Also, it's your one trip.”

“Mmm.” Tara shrugged. “I honestly don’t care you can pick.”

Catherine puts her hand on her forehead, then takes a deep breath. “How about we set it to random? That would mean we could end up anywhere, any when in the whole wide universe. How about that?”

“Alright.”

Catherine turned to the Doctor. “Hey dad, lets set it to random.”

He nodded and began to start the Tardis.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine smiled to Tara. “I’d better go help him.” Then she hesitated after she had hit a few buttons. “Oh, and you may want to hang onto something.”

“What do you mean?”

The Tardis began to rock as Tara said that, and Tara is nearly knocked off her feet from the force. She grabs a support beam and holds on.

“Does it always do this?”

“Pretty much!” Catherine yells over the engines.

Tara’s grip tightened around the support. The jostling continues until suddenly it stops, leaving them in silence.

Tara let go of the beam and asked. “When and where are we?”

Catherine swept back a bit of her hair. “Don’t know. Love it, not knowing.”

“Well I’m the opposite.”

“Then lets find out.” Catherine grabbed her coat, ran down the ramp, and out the door.

“Hey wait up!” Tara turns to the Doctor and asks. “Is she always like this?”

He smiles and nods. “Though I haven’t seen her this excited until before her sister died.”

“Probably because I look like her sister.”

“Not exactly. I guess she just needed someone. She’s been in a bit of a slump up until now. They were very close.”

“She has you. And I think it's great that they were close. Wish I had a brother or sister. It's just me, dad, and John at the flat. There’s Mrs. Hudson the landlady too but…” Tara shrugged.

“I don’t count. She needed someone her age.”

“Like me I guess. I think to her I’m just a constant reminder of her sister. And I’m nothing special. Out of all the people on this planet, why me? Some things make you wonder.”

Catherine popped her head back in. “Are you coming?”

Tara turned to answer her. “Yeah we are.”

“Well come on then!”

Tara looked back at the Doctor and smiled. “Okay hold your horses.”

They made their way down the ramp and outside. It was a sunny day, in what seemed to be Victorian London.

Tara stepped out and gazed around in wonder, doing a full three sixty. “We moved! We actually moved!” She exclaimed.

Catherine nodded looking pretty proud of herself. “Welcome to Victorian London.” She said. “Actually I was here not very long ago. It’s the exact same time period to be specific. I wonder.” Catherine took off down the street.

“Hey!” Tara yelled taking off behind her, leaving the Doctor behind.

“I guess I’ll stay here.” He said.

After a few blocks, Tara was trying to follow Catherine, she got lost and started to wander a bit. Every once and awhile she turned when she thought she saw someone following her. The swish of a coat tail, a small sound, almost anything in the quiet town caused her to look back. Eventually, she found herself in an open area, strangely with no one else around. That’s when a man stepped out of the shadows.

“I recognize you.” He said. “I know your sister.” He smiled evilly.

“I think you have the wrong girl.”

He tilted his head questioningly. “No. You’re her.” Then he straightened up and put his hands in his pockets. “Now.” He said, turning a little taking his gaze off her. “Where is she?”

“No I’m not. And I don’t know where Catherine went. I got lost, I’m new at this.”

“New at what?” His attention turned back to her.

“Depends on your definition on what I’m talking about. It could be a number of things really.”

She gave him a slight smirk. Information of him popping up for her to use. Some of the things that she saw surprised her, some scared her. Like the fact that he was armed. A knife in his boot, a pistol in his jacket. And was fairly wealthy, though wasn’t part of the gentry.

“Are you always at arms? Or are you just looking for a fight? And I thought for a man of your wealth would be able to afford a little nicer clothes.”

“What? You don’t like my outfit? And how did you know I was armed?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I saw.” She gave off her deductions on how she knew he was armed. Then moved onto his history and how he got his inheritance.

“Very good. Very…Clever.” He smiled to himself.

She shrugged. “I guess. Now stop following me, you’re starting to bore me. I’m going to find my way back.” She turned to leave when another man also stepped out from behind a building, blocking her path. Two more also stepped out, surrounding her.

“See.” The man said. “Now I just can’t let you leave.”

She sighed with a rather bored tone. “And why not?” She had a bored expression.

“Interesting.” He said.

“What?” Her expression quickly changed to interested.

“You’re not scared. Not even a little.”

Two of his men drew their weapons. Tara casually looked over her shoulder, not noticing their weapons.

“No, not scared. Never scared. Been taught to ignore fear. Did you know that two of your men aren’t that bright?”

“Maybe. But they’re very good shots.”

“What?”

He only smiled darkly. Tara quickly turned around, seeing the guns pointed at her. She quickly looked for an escape route. When she couldn’t, she pointed and shouted.

“Look there she goes.”

Of course it was a lie. But they were dumb enough to fall for it. She ran then called over her shoulder. “Morons!”

When she turned back around, she slammed into another man.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“I was just taking a nice run.”

“I don’t think so.” He grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm back behind her, hauling her back to the clearing, where the man was waiting.

“You know.” The man said. “You may think it's fun, playing games like this, but I find it tiring.”

“And you’re boring. How do you think I feel?”

Tara struggled against the man's grip. The burly man holding her only squeezed a little tighter, while the other man just ignored her.

“Where’s Catherine?”

Tara opened her mouth to give a quick retort, when a piercing bugle from an angry horse split the air.

“Well. There’s your answer.”

The pounding of hooves against the cobblestones gradually got closer, until from around the corner came a big, black stallion. He had fire in eyes and he reared, striking out with front hooves, catching one of the men on the head, rendering him unconscious. Tara looked up and, behold sitting astride the powerful horse was none other than Catherine. She reached behind her, pulling out a pistol and firing once into the air. The shot rang against the walls. Then she reigned in the stallion. He snorted and his front hooves found the ground once again. Catherine smiled.

“Hello boys.”

At the time, Tara’s mind was racing through deductions and she mumbled. “No stop. Slow down, slow down. Not at once. One at a time. Please stop.”

They thought she was talking nonsense. Catherine glanced over at her, concerned, but then turned back towards the man as she steered her horse towards him.

“This is not my sister, but I will protect her.”

He narrowed his eyes at Catherine. She only kept her level stare. Tara on the other hand was becoming overwhelmed by the information hitting her like a storm. Nothing taking the time to stop or slow down. She started to slip into a panic attack, one she hadn’t had in over ten years.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine completely noticed this time, as did the man holding Tara. In one swift motion, Catherine launched herself out of the saddle and kicked the man holding Tara across the head, then she quickly disarmed the other two before rendering them unconscious as well. She turned to the man.

“Don’t test me.”

Even though the men were down, things were still flying at Tara. It soon became too much that even her panic attack became overwhelming, and the world became a haze. Tara backed up against a wall to keep from falling, and tried to stop her panic attack. The man made a move towards his pistol, but before he could reach it, Catherine grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled her arm back and her hand formed into a fist. Catherine ran her fist across his face.

“That was for threatening me.” She growled. “That was for threatening her.” She got him again. “And this.” The last time, she hit him as hard as she could. “Was for good measure.”

He sank to the ground. Catherine gave a satisfied nod, then she turned just in time to see Tara begin to go down. She rushed towards her, catching her under the arms just before she hit the ground. She carried her unconscious weight towards her waiting horse. He grumbled when he saw her coming.

“I know.” She consoled. “But we’ve got to get her back somehow.”

He snorted and Catherine gave him a disapproving look.

“Don’t talk like that, she can’t be that heavy.” A few seconds later, Catherine realized she was wrong. “Geez.” She muttered under her breath. “This is harder than I thought.” Finally, she got Tara on the horse, more or less. She was draped across the back like a two point buck. “Well this is going to be awkward.” Catherine commented as she steered her horse off. When Catherine got back to the Tardis, she brought Tara in. the Doctor turned to look hoping to see the two of them. He got half what he expected, his gaze moved to Tara.

“What happened?”

Catherine walked towards the hallway. “She passed out.” Catherine put plainly. “Oh, and I found my horse.”

A neigh came from outside. The Doctor didn’t question her at the time, he moved to help her.

“Lets get her to the infirmary. To make sure she’s alright.”

“Okay.” Catherine made her way towards it with the Doctor following behind. A few hours later, Tara came around with a start. She sat up in a flash, breathing heavily, heart racing. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. That’s when Catherine walked in.

“Whoa, it's okay. You’re in the infirmary.”

There was a sudden pounding in her head. Tara placed her hands on her temples, and tried to massage the pain away, groaning a little in the process.

“You passed out. I had to carry you back. Don’t worry, we shouldn’t have to deal with those idiots again.” Catherine walked up to her. “Head hurts?” She asked.

Tara nodded and explained why she passed out. “Sorry for what happened. That hasn’t happened in a long time. Sometimes my deductions go too fast, and everything comes rushing in like a flood. It becomes overwhelming, and for some reason it turns into a panic attack. I tried to stop it from happening, but it became too much.”

“It's okay.” Catherine comforted her. “Come on, I want to show you something, if you’re feeling better.”

Tara moaned a little, and rubbed her head a bit more. “I completely forgot about the headache that comes after it.”

“You should be fine.” Catherine handed her a bottle. “Here. Take this, it’ll make the headache go away quite quickly.”

Tara smiled a little. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, what do you want to show me?”

Catherine held out her hand. “Come on.”

She led Tara down the corridors and eventually through two large wooden double doors that opened into a giant room. The walls were lined with books and a long table sat in the middle.

“Wow.”

“Yep.” Catherine gazed around. “It’s the library. My favorite place in here.”

Tara’s gaze was everywhere. Unable to stay focused for more than a second.

“Um, you want to look around?”

“Yeah.”

“Go ahead.”

Tara laughed a little. “Where do I start?”

“Where ever you want.” Catherine smiled. “But not the biographies. Unless you want spoilers.”

Tara looked at Catherine, then walked off to have a look around.

“But be careful. These aren’t ordinary books. They can tell you a lot, but you may not like some of the things you might find.” With that warning, Catherine turned and walked out.

“Alright.” After that, Tara went to go find something interesting. Tara moved over to the section with a label she couldn’t understand. She picked up a book at random and brought it over to the table. The title read, _The Relativity of Time Travel and Alternate Dimensions._ She gave an interested hum and opened it up. What she read was astounding. She found it had information about the Tardis, and time travel itself.

“Hm.” Tara said. “So it's powered by the Eye of Harmony.” She read further. “What’s a Chameleon Circuit?”

That’s when Catherine popped her head back in. “What are you reading?”

Tara immediately looked up and said. “Nothing.”

Catherine peeked over her shoulder, recognizing the book despite Tara’s attempts to cover it. “I’ve read that one many times myself.” She smiled. “It’s a type forty Tardis if you were wondering.”

“Whoa. That’s pretty cool.”

“Yep. She’s pretty old.” Catherine smiled to herself once again. “But she gets us where we need to go.”

“She sounds pretty reliable then.” Tara looked up at Catherine.

“Yeah.” Catherine turned to go. “Well, I’m going to help da-” Catherine caught herself and frowned. “I mean the Doctor with some repairs.” She pointed to a control panel in the wall. “You can just look there if you need to know where I am.”

“Okay.” Tara smiled and continued reading. Later on, after Tara had finished the book, she closed it and walked back up to the shelf she had got it off of. She slid it back into it’s place and turned to leave when the book next to it caught her eye. She took a closer look. The binding read, _History of the Time War_

“Catherine didn’t say anything about a time war.”

Tara pulled it out and took it back to where she was earlier. She opened up the thick book. What she found surprised her. Apparently Catherine and the Doctor’s race, the Time Lords, fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of reality. The words came at her like rocks, each one hitting a little harder until Tara thought she was going to loose it.

After awhile, Tara decided to put the book back where she found it and went back to the control room. When she walked in, Catherine and the Doctor looked up at her. Tara looked at Catherine and asked her.

“Catherine. I know this may seem like a strange question but. Is there a place where I can get rid of some energy? I feel like I need to hit something, and I don’t want to hit a wall.”

The Doctor and Catherine gave her puzzled looks.

“What do you mean?” Catherine asked.

“Well, I looked through the book about the Tardis. And it didn’t say anything about a room for getting rid of excess steam. Like a gym or something. And I just have the need to hit something. Really hard.”

Catherine frowned. "Come with me.”

She led Tara back through the corridors and stopped at a door. “This is my room.” She punched in a code and the door slid open. “I’ll let you in on a secret, but you can’t tell him.”

“I’m good at keeping secrets. You can trust me.”

“I know I can, that’s why I’m showing you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine walked to the opposite end of the room, over to what seemed like an ordinary wall. But, when she punched a hidden button in the wall, causing a hidden door to slide open Tara realized it wasn’t. It opened into full scale training room. Complete with targets, punching bags, and drop mats for acrobatics and martial arts.

“Whoa. I’m a fan of training. But never would I imagine this.”

Catherine gave an amused huff. “My dad isn’t a fan of violence, and technically neither am I, but I’ve learned sometimes it pays to know how to defend yourself.” She turned back to Tara. “Now you understand why I can’t tell him?”

Tara looked at Catherine. "I completely understand.”

Catherine nodded. “Good. Now you said you needed to let off a little steam?” Catherine smiled. “I need some practice myself. Just let me get changed.”

“Alright. I might need to do the same.”

“You can try my closet. Don’t worry if you think it won’t fit you. It’ll shift to fit.”

Tara gave a surprised look. “Uh, okay.”

When Catherine returned after changing, she was wearing a black tank top tucked into tight dark gray pants.

“Ready?” She asked.

Tara was wearing a dark blue tank top tucked into black pants. Her hair was also pulled back into a ponytail.

“Ready when you are.”

“Okay then.” They moved over to one of the large drop mats. “To start out, have you learned basic self defense training?”

“Yeah, when I was ten.”

“Good. We have a starting block then. As witnessed by earlier today, you won’t be able to get away by on your wit alone.”

“Yeah. Most of that was smart mouth.”

Catherine smiled. “What would you like to learn first?”

“Well, fair warning. I’ve also learned more than self defense.”

“Okay, so what have you learned?”

“Probably more than you think.”

“More specific please.”

“Lets just say it was a lot of martial arts.”

“Alright. Lets see what you’ve got.”

“Alright.”

“First.” Catherine turned and peeked into a storage closet, pulling something out. “Put these on.” She handed Tara some light weight pads. Tara pulled them on, then looked at Catherine.

“That’s better.” She said.

“Okay, now what?”

“Show me what you’ve got. Come at me.”

“Alright.”

Tara backed up a bit, then ran at Catherine and had her arm pulled back. Catherine braced herself, and when Tara was in range, she squatted down a bit, caught Tara by her arm and flipped her over her back, leaving Tara on the ground.

Catherine stood over her. “And that’s why you’re wearing pads.”

Tara struggled with breath a little. “Nice move.”

Catherine smiled. “I can teach you how, if you’d like.”

Tara stood up. “I think I’ll pass.”

“If you were in an actual fight, you’d want to get up faster than that, otherwise you’re leaving yourself open to an attack. Either that, or you trip your opponent.”

Tara made a face and shrugged a little.

“You want to try that again?”

“Sure.”

“This time, if I flip you, try to trip me with your leg, then get up as fast as you can. Ignore the pain, it’ll only slow you down.”

Tara nodded remembering that she was taught to ignore pain. She stepped back and ran at Catherine again. Catherine bent over again just as Tara reached her. This time she caught her around the waist and slung her over, careful to watch Tara’s head. Tara hit the mat again with a thud. Tara quickly got up ignoring all pain what so ever.

“Good job.” Catherine praised. “Now lets try some hand to hand combat. Then, we’ll go to the shooting range. By the way, do you know how to shoot a gun?”

Tara looked up to the upper left hand corner of her eyes trying to remember. “Yup. Thanks dad.”

Catherine nodded looking pleased. “We’ll see.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Catherine changed the subject. "Lets get started.”

They spent the next twenty minutes practicing their hand to hand combat. Catherine put Tara on the ground at least three times. Tara only got her down once.

“That was pretty good.” Catherine said when she did.

Tara was a little breathless. "Thanks.”

“Granted I could just do this.”

Catherine moved so quickly Tara barely had time to register before she found herself on the mat. Again. And Catherine was already up. Tara lifted her head and asked.

“How did you do that?”

“You learn to be pretty quick.” Catherine bent down and offered her hand to help her up.

Tara took it and asked. "Teach me how?”

“It will take awhile, and I’m not sure if you can. It might be a Time Lord thing. But I can try.”

“Like I said earlier. I’m a fast learner.”

“It all depends on how strong you are. I don’t think you can just learn that.”

“I once took down my dad after five minutes.”

“Fine. It's fairly simple. If you’re on the ground, kick out your leg. Catch them by the ankle or the knee, never their calf, because that won’t take them down hard enough.” Catherine was demonstrating as she explained it.

“Then, once they’re on the ground, you have to launch yourself up, like this.” Catherine lifted her knees, rocked back on her back, and swung her legs up, using the momentum to bring her up.

“See?”

“Yeah. Sounds simple enough.”

“Pretty much.”

“Lets try it.”

“Fine. I was going to move on to the shooting range, but okay.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d want to do that. Um, mind if I take a few rounds with the punching bag?”

“No, I don’t mind. You know where I’ll be.” Catherine started to walk off towards the gun range.

Awhile later, Tara had released full fury on the bag like it did something to her. Everything she read played through her head. Trying to make sense of it. It was hard to believe that there was ever a time war. She knew what Time Lords were, but didn’t know what a Dalek was. She made note to ask Catherine about it later. Suddenly an image flashed through Tara’s mind. She stopped, and placed her hands on the sides of her head. What she saw was impossible. Every once and awhile, she could hear the sound of multiple gunshots being fired in quick secession.

“Stop. I was never there.” She dropped to her knees and whispered. “Please stop.”


	8. Chapter 8

The gunshots stopped, Catherine walked out towards Tara. “Tara, are you okay…” Catherine stopped when she spotted Tara on the ground. She ran up and sank to her knees next to her. “Tara. What’s wrong?” Catherine was frantic.

Tears filled Tara’s eyes, she looked up at Catherine and told her. “I was never there.”

“Never where?” Catherine’s eyes filled with concern.

“Everywhere you were.”

“What? Of course you weren’t, why are you saying that?”

“I’m seeing things, hearing things that I shouldn’t. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“We should go find the Doctor.” Catherine moved to help her up. Tara accepted the help, and followed right behind her, a little scared by what she was seeing and hearing. When they reached the control room, the Doctor had his back to them.

“Dad.” Catherine said. “There’s something wrong with Tara.”

The Doctor turned around. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Tara had a nervous and scared look.

He stopped what he was doing and came over to where she was. “Come on.” He put his arm around her shoulders. “Catherine, I need to talk to her alone.”

Tara protested a little. “What you have to say to me can be said in front of her.”

Catherine gave a small, sad smile. “It’s okay.”

Tara looked back at her, then back at the Doctor. She was a little unsure of what to say.

“It's okay.” Catherine said. “Really.”

Tara gave a slight nod. “Okay.”

Catherine left them in the control room, going down the hallway to her room. Once she had gone, the Doctor had Tara sit down. He sat next to her.

“Now, tell me exactly what you saw. From the beginning please.”

Tara thought and picked her words carefully, trying to keep her promise to Catherine. “Well, it started with a flash image. And then it moved to sound. I saw and heard things that I think I shouldn’t have seen or heard. It's impossible that I went to those places with you and Catherine, and be at home with my dad while you did those things." Tara looked up at him with big, soft brown eyes. He just sat there, listening quietly.

“That’s all. I don’t know what’s happening.”

Suddenly another flash of impossible memories passed through Tara’s mind. More sounds like lives being threatened, more gunshots, and a few people being told off.

“Tara?” His tone was soft, and it stirred up a feeling that Tara just couldn’t quite place.

“Doctor. Make it stop, please.”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. When he reopened them, he had a pained look on his face. "What did Catherine tell you about her sister?”

“Not much. Just that I looked like her.” Tara made a small pained sound. Slightly pulling at her hair to try and make it all stop.

“Did she tell you that she died?”

“Yes.”

“Well, perhaps you should know why. You see, we were being chased, the people who were chasing us were after Catherine’s sister, Tara. No matter what we did, we couldn’t get away from them.” He took a deep breath. “Eventually, they caught up with us. Tara was shot, it was so bad we thought she couldn’t regenerate. Catherine stayed with her until we absolutely had to go. But what she doesn’t know, is that I stayed a little longer.” He lowered his head. “I had to find a way to save her. And I did.”

Things had calmed down in Tara’s head. Allowing her to think straight again. “How did you save her?”

He looked up. “I made her human.”

A cold chill went down Tara’s back. “Does Catherine know?”

“No, she doesn’t.”

That’s when they heard a sound come from the hallway, then the sound of footsteps running away.

“She does now.”

The Doctor sighed. “I suppose so.”

“So, how did I end up with the last name Holmes? How can I deduce people?”

“Some of your Time Lord consciousness is still bleeding through. Also your father owed me a favor.”

“What was the favor?”

The Doctor smiled. “It was nothing, I just helped him with a case. There are some things that even Sherlock Holmes can’t comprehend.”

Tara rolled her eyes. “So, what now? Do I stay in London?”

“It's up to you. I’m not going to tell you what to do.”

“I think you might need to talk to Catherine. I’ll, stay here and think about it.”

He nodded and stood up, walking off in the direction that Catherine had taken. Tara stood up and walked around the controls. A few things flashed through her head. Mainly the three of them in the Tardis. Exhausted from the last thing they did, and smiling. Since she was alone, Tara talked to the Tardis.

“What do you think?”

There was a barely audible whirring sound. Tara frowned slightly. “Are you causing those things to flare up in my head?”

This time there was a grinding sound.

“So that’s a yes?”

There was another grinding sound, Tara smiled a little. “Did you miss me?”

That’s when the dashboard lit up like a Christmas tree. The scanner turned on by itself. At first it was just static, but then the screen cleared up and turned black, Tara walked over to it. “What are you doing?”

A small curser appeared and blinked for a few seconds until it typed out a few words. _I’m here Tara._

“Whoa. That’s cool. So what do you think? Should I come back?”

 _It's up to you. You have a life there, and you also have a life here._ Then it added. _It also depends whether or not you want to reopen your watch or not._

“Yeah I know I have a life there, and here. But sometimes I like a second opinion.” Tara stepped back, letting out a breath, and running a hand over her head. She leaned against the rail. “I don’t know.”

_So you remember your watch?_

“Just barely. Don’t do that thing again. That’s stressful and sometimes it felt like the inside of my head was getting tighter.”

_I’m sorry, I didn’t know how else I could get you to remember._

“It's okay. I know you didn’t mean it. I just don’t know what to do.”

_You have to make your choice. You can choose to stay with your human life._

“You’re not helping.” Tara bit her lower lip and thought carefully.

The typing paused. _Or you could open your watch. Your Time Lord consciousness will be restored and you would be exactly the way you were when you died._

Tara looked up, slightly horrified.

_Yes Tara, you did die. But not completely._

“What do you mean not completely? What happened?”

_Your regeneration was delayed. The Doctor let the regeneration go far enough to heal yourself, but he stopped it before the full change._

“So if I opened the watch, my regeneration would continue and I would change?”

_That’s a possibility._

“A possibility?! You mean you don’t know?!”

_I could give you the statistics if you’d like. Though it would take me awhile to upload them._

Tara groaned. “You are really not helping at the moment.”

_Well, what do you want me to do. Tell you what to do?_

_“_ A little advice would be great.” Tara took a moment to stop and think. “I’m shouting at a ship. That’s so weird.”

 _All I have left to say is that you have to make your choice._ Then the screen shut off.

“I open the watch and possibly die or change. Or, I stay home and remain a consulting detective’s daughter.” Tara paced around, thinking about the difficult choices. Once the Doctor and Catherine came back, Tara had made her choice.


	9. Chapter 9

When Catherine came back behind the Doctor, Tara could tell that she had been crying. She was trying to hide it, but the slight redness around her eyes gave it away. Tara pursed her lips, she knew her choice was a little risky, but she dared to try it anyway. The Doctor started the conversation.

“Who were you talking to?”

“No one. Just, thinking out loud.”

He smiled. “You were talking to her weren’t you?”

Tara’s face turned slightly red. "Maybe.”

“It's okay, I have too.”

“He has.” Catherine put in.

Tara looked between the two, then nodded a little. “I’ve made my choice.”

“What is it?” The Doctor asked.

“I’m coming back.”

The Doctor nodded. “You want your watch.”

Tara took in a quiet, shaky breath. “Yeah.” She was shaking from head to toe, hoping the Doctor and Catherine didn’t notice.

“I can’t stay for this.” Catherine turned to leave as the Doctor pulled Tara’s watch from his coat pocket.

“Catherine stay.” Tara’s tone was stern.

Catherine turned back around her expression was filled with pain. “Please Tara, don’t make me stay.”

There was something about Catherine’s tone that caused Tara to cave in a little. “Alright.”

“Thank you.” Catherine turned just in time so Tara couldn’t see a tear roll down her face.

“Well, here we go.” Tara held out her hand.

“Good luck.” He carefully placed the watch in her hand, closing her fingers around it. “You know what to do?”

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Good.” He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Be careful.”

“I will. Promise.”

Tara took a deep breath, and opened up the watch. Memories that she found impossible before, started coming back. Victories and goodbyes came as well. Things that confused her made sense now. It explained enough, that she was able to grasp the concept. After awhile it all stopped. Tara put the watch in her pocket, when she pulled her hand out, she saw that it was glowing. She held both hands out in front of her. She looked to the Doctor and shrugged a little, then said.

“I think I’m changing. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’ve seen you do it before.”

With that said, a sudden burst of energy came from Tara. The light emanating from her was bright enough to make the Doctor shield his eyes a little. As the process neared an end, Tara grimaced a little at the slight pain, then let out a small yell. When it was done, she dropped to her hands and knees. She let out a breath, then stood up and looked at the Doctor.

“Well? Anything change?”

He gestured down the hallway and smiled. "Go find your room.”

Tara smiled and turned towards the hall. She found her room, walked in, and looked in a mirror. Only a few things about her changed. She was slightly taller, and her hair stopped at her shoulders. She gave a satisfied sound, then went to go find Catherine.

Catherine was in her room, sitting on her bed. She turned her head to look when Tara came in. She smiled.

“You’re taller.” Catherine stood and walked around the bed to stand in front of her. “We’re about the same height now.”

“Yeah, and my hair is shorter. I don’t know what you were so worried about. Everything went fine. Well, I regenerated after I became a Time Lord again. Because I was almost healed before dad made me human. And I guess I’ll have to drop the last name. Pity, it was fun being with Sherlock.”

“I’m sure dad already told them. Unless you want to say goodbye in person.”

“I’ll do it in person. Come on.”

“Okay. But just one thing first.” Catherine pulled Tara close to her, wrapping her in a warm, sisterly hug. “I missed you so much.”

Tara smiled and laughed a little. “You think dad deserves a smack on the arm? Or the face?”

“I understand why he kept it from me. It was to keep you safe.” Then Catherine added more quietly. “Though the nightmares didn’t help.”

Tara stepped back. “Yeah. I wish you stayed in there though. That process was unpleasant. I don’t ever want to go through that again.”

“I know, but it would’ve been too hard for me. Especially if it went wrong.”

“But it didn’t. Obviously. We should get going.”

Catherine nodded, the two of them walked down the hall together like they used to. When they reached the control room, Tara lightly hit the Doctor on the arm, he smiled.

“Where to?”

“Back to Baker Street. I need to tell Sherlock that I’m going back with you two.”

“Alright.” He began to start up the Tardis. “And you can call me dad, if you want.”

“Yeah I know. But no one said I have to.”

“That’s alright, it took you awhile the first time too.”

Tara pulled a face and shrugged. The three of them worked the controls to the Tardis. Doing this brought back even more memories for Tara, causing her to smile to herself. They parked a block away from Baker Street. While they walked, Tara told them all about the things she did with Sherlock and John, and they just so happen to run into them.

“Sherlock, John.”

The two turned around. “Tara?” John seemed shocked.

“I know, I’m taller and my hair is shorter. How have things been?”

“We’ve been fine, where have you been?” John stopped. “Sherlock, get back here.” John called after him.

Sherlock was halfway down the street. Tara sighed and laughed a little. “I got him.”

Tara took off down the street, getting closer to Sherlock. Once she reached him, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. “Can’t be bothered to say hi?”

“Got a call from Lestrade, there’s been another murder.”

Tara rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t mean you can’t stop for a quick chat.”

“There’s no need to stop for a quick chat.” He said.

“Of course there is. I came back and I wanted to talk to you.”

Tara let go of Sherlock and waited for a response. It took several minutes until Sherlock asked. “You’re going back with them aren’t you?”

“How did-”

Sherlock turned as he cut her off. “Please Tara, you and I both know you don’t have any friends here.”

“Oh well, that lie was worth a shot. But don’t you have anything to say to me? Anything at all that doesn’t have to do with Catherine and the Doctor?”

“No, just that it will be different, you being gone.”

“It probably won’t though.”

Sherlock gave his best at a half smile. “You know it will. You won’t be there. It’ll just be John and I again.”

“No don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t put on this stoic face and act like you won’t miss me.”

Sherlock turned, then looked over his shoulder. “Tara, I really have to go.” He looked back. “You know I’m in the middle of a case.”

“Can’t it wait? Just this once, can’t it wait?”

He sighed, and turned to face her again. “I suppose, just this once. So, what do you want me to do? You know I’m not good at these things.”

“No I know. I just want you to try. Please?”

“Try what? Saying goodbye? You’ll be visiting anyway.”

“How would you know that? Other than you’re clever?”

“I know you. You’re fairly nostalgic, and you would never leave and not come back. You’re attached to London and this lifestyle.”

Tara shook her head and sighed. “I don’t know how long it would be though.”

“I can wait. You know that. I keep myself busy.”

“With either an experiment or a case. But, you’re kind of acting like you don’t care that I’m leaving.”

“What do you want me to say Tara?”

With frustration rising Tara answered. “I don’t know, maybe that you’ll miss me. Or it was great having me around, or something.”

Sherlock looked confused. “I thought you already knew that.”

“You’re not making it seem obvious enough for me. The reason I say this is because you just don’t show emotion.” She sighed about ready to give up.

“Alright Tara, you win. I will miss you, as will John.” He sighed.

Tara smiled a little. “See, was that so hard?”

Sherlock turned his head away from her and mumbled something under his breath that Tara couldn’t make out, though he sounded a tad indignant.

Tara smiled and asked. “What was that?”

“Nothing. If that’s all..” He turned and looked over his shoulder.

Tara shrugged. “Yeah I guess. Oh, one more thing. You’re gonna have to explain to Lestrade why I’m not at Baker Street anymore. And the others.”

“I’ll manage.”

“I know.”

As Sherlock walked off, Tara turned and made her way back to the Doctor, Catherine, and John. She looked over her shoulder to steal one more glance at Sherlock. He didn’t even look back, he just kept going. Tara turned her head back and looked down. A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Are you alright Tara?” John came up and put a firm hand on her shoulder.

Without looking up, Tara answered. “Yeah, fine.”

John looked slightly skeptical, but let it go. “Alright.” He said. “Better go catch up with him, don’t want him getting into trouble again like the past hundred times.”

That made Tara laugh a little, and she looked up at him as she said. "Right. I’ll, see you around John.”

John nodded. “If you ever need my help, you know where to find me.”

“Always.” Tara gave John a hug goodbye. “Send Mycroft my love.”

John smiled, then hurried off to catch up with Sherlock. Once he had reached him, he remarked as they walked.

“Where’s Tara going Sherlock?”

For a few seconds he didn’t answer. Then finally, a few words spilled out. "It’s nothing to be concerned about. She’ll be around. Meanwhile John.” He smiled. “We have a case.”


End file.
